The purpose of this study is to investigate if ANF is implicated in the pathogenesis of symptoms in symptomatic patients with mitral valve prolapse. Changes of ANF from supine to upright posture before and after volume depletion in 6 patients with MVPS, 6 patients with asymptomatic MVP and 6 normal volunteers will be compared.